Masen
by CompletelyObsessed-BxE
Summary: 8 years ago Bella gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy, he didnt want it. Now, bella's in New York and Masen's curious to why his family's so different to everyone else in his class. BxE. AH
1. Chapter 1

_I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time in the two minutes l had been sitting in the ridiculously small cubicle. Well, right now it felt extremely small to me. As each second passed by, l felt the freshly painted white walls draw closer to me. It seemed like time was taunting me, it wanted me to go crazy with anxiety and dread. I could feel the wet little droplets of sweat on my scalp, making their way towards dripping on my forehead._

_A loud ringing noise vibrated in my pocket, making me jump at the first sound I've heard in almost forever. Maybe l was exaggerating a little bit, first sound I've heard in 2 minutes. I shook my head at my patheticness and took my phone out with my shaking hands. _

_1 missed call: Edward_

_I sighed and dismissed it, looking at the time instead. The 3 minutes was up, Edward could wait. I put my phone down and picked up the little pink stick. Thinking about it now, l wouldn't have minded waiting a few more minutes. I didn't exactly want to know what future this stick held for me._

_Stop being such a baby, just look and get it over with. _

_I wasn't exactly surprised, but that doesn't mean this was what l wanted. My tears fell freely down my cheeks silently. This could not be happening to me. Pregnancy sticks weren't always accurate right? I picked up the box on the floor in a frantic haze and turned over to the back. 98% accurate. Right! There was a 2% chance this wasn't possible. I wouldn't dismiss that 2%. Right now, that was all l had to balance on. I placed my head in my hands and sobbed. Who was l kidding? Out of all the people in the world, l would never be the 2%. There was no way in hell this was happening to me. But l suppose l sort of knew my life would result to something like this. Nothing ever went well for a long period of time for me. _

_I had gotten into Stanford with a miracle scholarship; I had a year left of my English degree to go and from the results of my assignments, l was doing pretty well; I had Edward. Oh god Edward! If possible, my tears fell faster than before, they were more rushed and my breath was coming out short and heavy. If l thought l was upset about this, imagine how Edward was going to feel. I was going to ruin his life; oh god l was ruining his life! Edward would hate me for this. 2months in a blissful relationship and this happens. Who has a baby together after 2months? _

_Edward was the kindest, most compassionate person l had ever met. He would tell me this would be okay, that we would go through this together. He would hold my hand throughout this whole entire thing and kiss my forehead like he always does when l was upset. I needed Edward._

_I chucked the pregnancy stick back in the box and stuffed it in my bag. After listening if anyone else was in here, l walked out of the toilet. I wiped my tears of my face and rubbed my face gently with my hands. I looked a mess. My hair was frizzy and looked nearly as uncontrollable as Edward's. I almost smiled. Almost. I ran my hand through it quickly and decided nothing could be done about my red-rimmed eyes. _

_The walk to my dorm had been a small, quick one. My head was cast down as l walked but people barely looked at me. It never really bothered me that l was sort of invisible to the crowd, and right now l was extremely grateful. _

"_Bella?" I recognised the frantic, velvet like voice and looked up immediately. Edward was taking long strides towards me and before l could even mutter his name, l was in his arms. I wrapped my little arms around his neck and clung on to him like he would disappear if l let go. I hadn't released we were moving until Edward lay me on my bed._

"_Please don't leave me," I muttered into his neck desperately. He lay beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead tenderly. _

"_I will never leave you, my love" I sobbed harder in his arms and he sat there holding me tightly. Edward will never leave me. We could do this thing together. _

_I think we sat like this for at least an hour before Edward spoke._

"_You should get some rest, sweetheart. It will calm your nerves." He was gently running his hands through my hair repeatedly. It was relaxing and calmed me down just a little bit. By now, l had stopped crying but my breathing was still heavy. I was in fact pretty tired but I didn't want to close my eyes. If l did, Edward would be gone._

"_I won't leave you Bella. I will be still be here when you open those beautiful little eyes of yours." I moved a little closer to Edward, clinging on to him tightly. I believed him, and l was tired. I was nodding in his chest and felt myself drift into blackness._

_My dreams were filled with cries, sadness and loss. I couldn't grasp what l had lost, but when l woke up l didn't really care to think about it. Edward was still running his long, piano fingers through my hair. He smiled gently at me and sat up._

"_Are you feeling better now?" he asked kindly, he frowned slightly. I was feeling a little bit better. I cleared my throat and smiled sadly at him._

"_Edward, l-l," I could feel the tears welling in my eyes remembering my current situation. Edward frown deepened as he looked at me in concern._

"_You don't have to tell me now, Bella. We can talk about this later." Edward was so caring and sweet. I don't know what l did to deserve a guy like him. He cared about me and my wellbeing, and didn't demand to know things. I could tell he was extremely curious and concerned but had my welfare in front row._

"_How about we order pizza from that place you like and watch a film of your choice?" I nodded slightly and Edward pulled out his phone. He didn't really like pizza that much; he was more of a caviar type of guy. But again, he was doing things to make me feel better. I didn't want to hold this back from him any longer than l had to. I knew he needed to know soon because l had to sort out a doctor's appointment pretty soon. I needed to see if l was that 2%. I looked up towards Edward who was mumbling the order on his blackberry. _

_I sighed and leaned against my wall. _

_Edward kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin up. "You're going to be okay, baby. Whatever this is- we'll get through it together alright?" he leaned in towards me and gently kissed me on the cheek, leaving my face hot. I blushed as he caressed my flaming cheek with his finger._

"_There's my angel," he smiled at me and stood up._

_When the pizza arrived, Edward brought it towards me and almost instantly, l felt the same feeling in my stomach as my breakfast came up my throat fast. I ran past Edward and towards the little toilet cubicle l had next to my room. I kneeled on my knees and released my breakfast. I hadn't realised Edward had followed me and was now holding my hair up. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall, feeling weak and fragile. Edward sat down next to me and grabbed my hand._

"_I'm starting to get seriously worried Bella. Maybe we should go see a doctor now or something." _

"_There's no need," My voice came out dry and groggy. I coughed slightly and leaned my head against the wall. _

"_Of course there is! I don't know about you, but this looks like an-" Before he could finish his sentence, l held my finger up and leaned against the toilet once more, there goes my lunch. This time, l threw up a couple of times before l could properly hold myself._

"_You can go Edward. You don't want to see this," I spoke with my elbows on either side of the toilet seat and my head downwards. Edward chuckled beside me, holding my hair up._

"_I'm not going anywhere without you Bella." I threw up once more before l could properly stand. Edward wasn't having that though; he tugged my pony tail downwards and lay my head on his lap._

"_What did l ever do to deserve you Edward?" I asked him weakly, coughing some more._

"_You're my world, Isabella. I hope you know that." He spoke quietly, yet strongly towards me. Only 2months into our relationship and were already here. I couldn't help but feel like he was my world too. I wouldn't function anymore without Edward._

_I sat on the uncomfortable bed inside Dr. George's office. It had taken me a few days to get myself together and come here, but here l was. Dr. George took a few samples and left the room a couple of minutes ago. I would find out if l was that 2% today and l was sort of dreading it. I had been living on that hope for the last few days and if she took my hope away- l have no idea how else l would be able to function anymore._

_She strode back in the room with that sympathetic look in her eyes. No, no, no no, no! I knew what that look was. I knew what that look meant. I shook my head and looked down at the ground, as the tears that had stopped falling hours ago reappeared._

"_I'm sorry Bella. I know this is a little hard for you but there are ways you can deal with this." She walked closer to me and handed me some leaflets. _

_I took the leaflets and mumbled a quick thank you before walking out of the room quickly. _

"_Bella?" I froze in my position and closed my eyes tightly. _

"_Bella what are you doing here?" Edward moved closer to me and placed his hand gently on my shoulders that were now shaking. He spun me around gently and frowned._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" he asked concerned. I was hiccupping and snort was running from my noise, my tears falling faster than l thought. I brought my hand to my mouth._

"_What are those?" he grabbed the leaflets from my hand before l could explain. This wasn't how l had planned this to happen. This wasn't how l wanted him to know. I watched his face scrunch up in confusion before realisation dawned upon him._

"_What are these?" he asked warily he knew, but he wanted me to say it._

"_Not here, Edward," I whispered weakly and looked around as people walked past us slowly, watching us. Edward strode past me and l hurriedly followed after him. He went straight towards his Volvo and got in. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat._

"_say it," he demanded with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_don't make me, please Edward. I-I can't!" I didn't want to say it. Saying it would make it reality and l wasn't ready for that. _

"_say it Isabella!" the hint was now gone, l could hear the pure anger in his voice. I shook my head and placed it in my arms, sobbing. My 2% hope was out of the window now and this was real. This was happening. He was really angry. He only called me Isabella when he was angry at me._

_Edward grabbed my wrist and jolted my head upwards at him. His eyes had gone darker than usual proving his rage. He gripped my hand tightly, it was beginning to hurt. I tried to release it but he just gripped it tighter._

"_You're hurting me Edward!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_I'm pregnant," I whispered shakily. Right this moment, l was petrified of Edward. He released my hand and ran his hands through his hair frantically._

"_I was so stupid! The sickness, it was right in front of me! How could l have been so reckless!" he pulled at his bronze locks roughly. I wanted to touch him and tell him that it was okay. I really did, but l wasn't sure of that myself. Edward was my rock throughout all of this and he was falling apart in front of me._

_We sat in his car for what felt like hours before one of us moved. Edward was looking down at the leaflets; l was looking out the window._

"_You're getting an abortion." Edward finalised, tossing the leaflet towards me. I looked down at it in disgust and shock. I wasn't much of a religious type of person but l didn't think abortions were ethical. This thing inside of me wasn't even formed yet but it was well on its way. I had no right to kill it and l was extremely hurt that Edward didn't feel like that. I was 19 and by the time this baby was born, l would be 20. I couldn't be classified as a teenage mom, but that really didn't make me feel better. I didn't have much money to look after this baby but it was mine. I may not be ready for this, but there was no way l would kill it. There were people out there less fortunate than me who couldn't even get pregnant. I could help them, adoption was a good thing. But was it for the best for the baby? Would it grow up hating me for giving them up or thank me? I didn't have much to give but l watched TV. I saw how hard it was for mothers to give up their baby. _

_I didn't realise Edward had pulled out of the parking lot and had started driving a completely different route to the dorms._

"_Where are we going Edward?" I asked him groggily. He ignored me completely, didn't even blink as he looked straight._

"_Edward? Where are we going?" I asked him again. I sat back in my seat and sighed. I don't know what l was really expecting when l was going to tell Edward. I suspected a little anger but this, this I did not expect. _

_Edward started driving slowly as he pulled up at a parking lot. He swiftly got out of the car and walked over to my door before l could open it. He grabbed my wrist and began walking fast towards the building. I couldn't keep up with him and kept tripping over my own feet._

"_Edward, Edward slow down! You're hurting me!" his pace slowed down a little bit and l shook my head and looked up at the building._

_Phoenix Abortion centre._

_I yanked my hand out of his grip and stood still. _

"_Isabella, come on!" I moved my gaze from the sign and towards Edward. I looked at him in disbelief._

"_they have spaces, but only a few. We can start this thing and end it quickly." He reached out to grip my arm and l stepped back from him._

"_I'm not going in there!" I spoke strongly. I was shocked that my voice sounded almost normal._

"_Get a fucking grip and walk!"_

"_Don't patronize me Edward! I'm not going in there! And I'm not getting an abortion."_

"_You're not thinking straight. You're just stressed and l understand sweetie, l really do. But we have to do this now, okay?" he didn't look sincere at all, he looked a little calmer than before but the anger was still there. _

"_I know your upset about this Edward, but we can do this together." I reached for his arm and he flinched back in disgust._

"_I'm not doing any of this! You know what? Suit yourself!" he shook his head and angrily walked back to his car, yanking the door open and speeding out of the parking lot._

_I stood there shocked, heartbroken and surprised. _

_He was going to come back._

_He was going to come back._

_He was going to come back._

_He never came back._

_I was in that parking lot for at least a few hours waiting for Edward to come back and say he didn't mean it. And he never did. He never came back for me._

_I was so hurt and ashamed. I ended up catching a bus back to the dorms and wallowing in self pit. I cried myself to sleep for nights._

_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. I called, he never answered. I went to his dorm- he was never there. _

_3months after that day, there was a knock on my door and a card._

I never really deserved you, l know that now.

I will never forgive myself for what I'm doing to you, to what I've done to you.

I'm so sorry Isabella,

I hope your life goes towards the directions you have always desired.

Don't call me or look for me anymore.

This is it for you and l.

Please look after yourself. Don't do anything reckless because l won't be there to catch you anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

His foot tapped irritably on the hard wooden floor of his small, second grade classroom. His head lay crookedly on his left hand palm as his unusual bronze coloured hair wiped due to the wind. His chubby teacher, Mrs Lions rambled on about the human body enthusiastically, how can someone have so much joy from teaching such a boring subject?

He looked around at his peers, observing that most of them couldn't give a flying penny how the lungs functioned. Robert Banner, the tall boy in front of him was sleeping peacefully on his Biology book, snoring softly; Sarah Hinckley, the rather cute blonde was swaying her head back to forth, mouthing the lyrics of one of her pop songs; Mary Roberts was the only one taking notes like her life depended on it. Not that she needed too, she was already the smartest girl in our grade, but she didn't want to get into trouble. _Ms Goody two shoes._

The bell, the one he's been waiting for the past hour rang loudly, making Robert jump out of his seat in fright.

"Okay guys; don't do anything stupid over these holidays! Safety first alright? I want to see you all bright and alive in October!" Mrs Lions waved each and every one of her students' goodbye as they hurriedly ran out of the door. Even though she was a pain in the butt, and as boring as hell- she was actually alright. Masen waved quickly towards her and quick walked towards the exit.

He had been waiting for this day for a really long time, like every kid in his school but this year; this summer was going to be awesome. For one, his deprived skin would finally get some natural vitamin D and his mother couldn't pester him about doing his summer homework. He would leave all of his work at home so that he wouldn't have to do it, his mom wouldn't be happy but he'll make up for it.

He stood still for a few moments, looking for his Grandfather, Charlie. He spotted him almost straight away standing by his police cruiser. Masen groaned and lightly blushed. It was so embarrassing when Charlie brought the cruiser; it pulled attention to Masen, attention he really didn't want. He waved goodbye to his peers along the way towards Charlie.

His grandfather stood there wearing his police uniform, the handcuffs nestled in nicely to his right. His squirrel moustache was doing a little happy dance, encouraged by the rapid wind.

"Hey squirt, good day at school?" Charlie's gruff voice asked him as they both got into the car.

"Yeh, it was okay, just long!" Charlie quickly looked at his 8year old grandson and smiled. He knew Masen had been excited for this trip for a long time, and was happy that he would be spending his time somewhere else rather than in this dull city of Forks. Though Masen was a complete surprise to him, he was still happy that he was here today. Bella was only 19 when she had him, she was scared and alone. Even though she was only young, she had done a great job raising him. Masen was the most polite, well taught young boy Charlie had ever met. Though, he was slightly biased. Charlie had no idea who his father was, Bella refused to tell anyone. He didn't understand why, why would she want to protect a scumbag who denied such a beautiful boy? Charlie new if he ever found it, he would kill the son of a bitch.

The drive to their little home was a short one; the little white house hadn't changed very much since Charlie had bought it. Maybe the paint had faded a little, but that was hardly noticeable. The odd tree in front of their drive way had begun reproducing its leaves in the spring, Masen used to attempt to climb that exact tree, which resulted to a few broken fingers and a sprained knee. Yet, every year he would keep on trying. Kids just never learned.

The creepy forest on the left of the house acted as their second Garden, but Masen was not allowed to play there without an adult. Not that he wanted to anyway, he read books about those kids that wondered off in forests and found days later lying in a pool of blood. He cringed at the mere thought. He wasn't a massive fun of blood, it made him want to throw up.

Charlie unlocked the door and Masen quickly walked in, removing his shoes and running up the stairs. He walked into his room and dropped his bag on the floor, walking over to his bed. His suitcase was packed and lying beside his door, ready to take tomorrow morning. He originally packed all of his Ben 10 action figures and skateboard, but his mom took most of it out and replaced them with clothes. After a few pointless arguments, they came to an agreement that he could take his skateboard but not the dolls. He rolled his eyes, he didn't play with dolls; He had collectable action figures.

Tomorrow morning, Masen and his mom were jetting off to New York because his mother's best friend and his favourite auntie was getting married. His mother was the chosen Maid of honour whilst Masen was a ring boy, though he pleaded his mom to make him just a guest, what mature 8 years old was a ring bear? That job was for 3yearolds or even dogs.

He was excited to be going to New York because it was different; he wanted to go sightseeing, skateboarding and possibly go to the beach. He read all these stories about Brooklyn bridge and the empire state building.

He would have so much to right about when he got back in his school diary, Marley would be so jealous. He smiled at the thought of his best friend. Marley was the one who usually went out of Forks for holidays, this year though- he was staying behind because his parents wanted some alone time. Poor Marley, he pouted and moaned for about an hour straight when l told him about new York, he even asked if he could come along.

A soft knock erupted Masen out of his thoughts, he twisted his body around so the he could look at the door. He smiled widely as his mother walked in, looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled happily at her son as she sat on his bed.

"Hey kiddo," Her voice was soft and loving. His mother's shoulder length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail today, probably because she had just come back from her job. She worked at a small diner, 10 minutes from there house. His mother was incredibly smart and he really had no idea why she never finished her degree. He suspected it was because of him, but she always denied it- claiming he was the best thing that ever happened to her. She looked tired, the heavy bags under her eyes. She was his idol.

"Hey mom, you look tired. You want to sleep and we can order in?" he tried, he knew his mother's answer would be a no. She didn't like wasting money on Take away when they had food in the fridge, it's not that they were poor or anything, but their financial situation wasn't the best. He knew his mother felt like she was leading her father dry. She tried to pay half of the bills but gramps didn't let her. She wanted to save money for me so that l would go to college and do something with my life; she wanted to give me the opportunity to do something that she couldn't.

She shook her head and kissed her beautiful boy on his forehead and stood up from his bed.

"No can do kiddo, l think Gramps needs a home cooked meal today, seeing as it would be his last in about 2 months." Masen laughed and shook his head, his mother was completely right. Gramps couldn't cook to save his life; it was a disaster every time he tried. Mom just banned it all together to save him and the house. Mom said that when she was away in college, Gramps was always eating from the diner she now worked in. It was surprising he was still healthy, but he claimed he ate salad on the occasion. _Yeh, right._

Masen's family was small and only consisted of him, his gramps and his mother. He ever really understood why his family was so different from everyone else's, why they all had a dad and he didn't. He was okay with it to an extent. He loved his family but sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a father. Would he try and teach him how to play football, or help him with his homework? When he was 5, he asked his mother why he didn't have a daddy like everyone else in his elementary class, his mother looked taken back and he could still remember the way she tried to fight back tears as she explained to him.

"_You do have a daddy, Mase. He's just a very busy man who had no time on his hands. He would have loved you if he had met you, so don't think that he didn't want you baby, because that's not true. He…never really had much time to think about the situation. I know that if he ever met you- he would give up everything just to be your daddy._

His mother had already walked out of the room whilst Masen had been thinking. He pulled open his chestnut drawer beside his bed and searched for that picture. When he found it, he smiled down towards the handsome man. His father looked exactly like him, with his green eyes and bronze hair. They had kind off the same smile but Masen had cute little dimples. He ran his finger across his father's face, happy that he had something of his.

He vowed to himself that one day, he would meet his father and learn how to play football or whatever. He didn't want to ask his mom anymore about it because he knew it mad her upset to talk about him. He didn't exactly now why, but he wouldn't push her.

**BPOV**

I stood in the waiting area at the airport, looking around for Angela. Masen gripped my hand tightly as he looked around, observing his new surroundings. He had been so excited to come to New York; l knew he was getting impatient waiting around.

"Are you sure we are at the right place mom?" he asked, looking for any signs that would inform us we had landed in Michigan or something. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, we are definitely in-"

"Bella!" I looked towards the voice and smiled widely as Angela walked quickly towards us.

"Finally!" Masen mumbled quietly under his breath. I nudged him gently and he looked up at me innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

Angela had cut her beautiful brunette hair since the last time l had seen her. Her eyes, wide with excitement were still as brown as ever through those glasses she wore. She opened her arms widely towards me as she walked closer; l released masen's hand and fell into her arms. I had missed my best friend, talking on the phone wasn't enough anymore.

"I missed you a lot Bella," she told me sadly, I nodded against her shoulder, agreeing with her. She let go of me and bent down to masen's height. Though, as she bent down, she became shorter than him. Masen was tall for his age.

"Hey little man! Well, not so little anymore! What you feeding the kid Bella?" Masen fell into her arms and mumbled something in her ear, making her laugh. I smiled at my son with Angela. It was true; Masen was growing so fast, l was afraid l was missing important parts of his life. I had been there every single step of the way in his life and l knew l would always be there. Masen had quickly become my life the day he was born, l loved him unconditionally even before that.

I had never viewed Masen as a mistake, more like a miracle. After _he _left, l had grown so lonely as l had become dependent on his company. I was a smart girl, so when l foolishly began to think that we would be together forever, l lost track of reality. Edward was the fairy tale every girl wanted in their lives.

He was also the earthquake that destroyed beautiful things.

He had denied the most beautiful thing God had ever placed on this earth, and l would never give him the opportunity to break Masen's little heart, but if Masen ever wanted to meet him- who was l to stop him? I couldn't protect him from everything, especially his own father but l knew l could try.

Masen had a picture of Edward hidden in his drawer back home; he knew his name and l suspected that he printed his picture from the internet or something. He didn't want me to know, in a way he was protecting me but he didn't know what from.

"hey Bella, still with us?" Angela nudged me slightly on the shoulder, looking towards me with concern. I shook my head and smiled softly at my little boy.

"I'm fine, come on let's go!" I held on to our suitcases as Angela held Masen's hand.

Angela had been my friend in high school, back in forks but we lost contact when l went to Stanford. To say she was shocked when l came back with a baby was an understatement. Most people in the town looked at me like l was a whore, but Angela didn't. She didn't really ask what happened but she accepted Masen and l. She was my only friend, and the only one l trusted in that town. When she decided to move to New York with Ben, l was upset but l wanted her to be happy. I urged her to go with him and was touched that she wanted to stay for us. No one had been as kind to me as Angela had, well except for Charlie.

"Wow mom! Look at that! I think that's the Brooklyn Bridge!" Masen stared wide eyed in amazement as we drove towards our new home for 2 months. I smiled at masen's innocence. He was a mart boy and new a hell lot more than the average person of his age. My boy was going to be a doctor, or maybe a lawyer one day.

Sooo guys, lemme ask you a question

Do you like the no point of view bit or when they have a pov?

Xxxxx

Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV  
>"Hey ma, l was just wondering if maybe you could you know? Take me to the skate park…" Masen looked up at me under his long, black eyelashes, smiling innocently. I looked up at Angela, who just shrugged, never taking her eyes off her television.<p>

"I want to go check out the bookstore in West Avenue tomorrow, so maybe we can stop by," I answered, smiling down at my son. Even though Masen was now 8 years old, it was still a little odd for me to think that l had a son. Of course, l didn't regret having Masen, he was the greatest thing l could have ever had. Masen Anthony Swan was born on the 18th January 2003; weighing just under seven pounds. He was a little earlier than expected, but not early enough to be labelled premature. I think l was in labour for over 10hours, Dr Shaw told me it was actually quite a quick birth. At the time, it didn't really feel like it but as soon as l saw my baby boy-time stood still. I would go through that whole painful process a million times more if l could. Masen had been my beautiful boy from day one, his strange coloured bronze hair was hardly there in the first few months; his unforgettable emerald eyes were always big and looking at you with such innocence; he was beyond perfect and l still could not believe that he was mine.

Charlie had been there the entire process, he wasn't exactly happy about my situation at the beginning but he dealt with it. He wanted to know who the father was, but my father had guns; as much as l wanted to hate Edward for what he did, l know that l could never feel that towards him. Renee however, had not been so nice about the whole thing. I thought the fact that she went through a similar process would mean that she would understand how l felt, but all she did was what she knew best and that was to go off in a childish strop.

I was scared, alone and depressed. By my 9th month of pregnancy, l had nothing to my name- not even a degree. I had no idea how l would ever cope raising a baby, the idea of adoption still lingering in my mind. I wanted my baby t be happy, to have a family that had enough money to give it a good life, enough love and care. My hands rested on my stomach as l gently rubbed on it as if it was a big bump all over again. It had become a habit that l never really dropped. I somewhat felt sad when l felt the flatness of my stomach, l enjoyed the relaxation the bump offered to me when l needed it.

The idea of adoption was blown out of my head the first time l saw Masen. I had always loved my baby, and that's why l wanted to give him to a good home. But Charlie was right beside me and helped me see that everything would okay. We would be okay.

"Of course you're going to the library!" Masen mumbled sarcastically under his breath, rolling his eyes. I chuckled and reached out to ruffle his soft hair. He groaned, playfully glaring at me and moving away slightly.

"Is it okay if he goes and showers Ange?"

Angela looked up at me and raised her eyebrow.

"You really don't need to ask me every time you need something Bella! Go on up kid!" Masen stood up from his sitting position and headed towards the stairs.

I smiled thankfully at Angela and took a seat next to her, she grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

"Thank you so much, for inviting us here Ange, you have no idea how happy Masen was to find out he was coming here!" Angela sat Indian-style on her sofa facing me, she smiled and nodded her head.

"I should have invited you earlier huh? But of course l want you here Bella! You're my maid of honour!"

"Are you sure you want me to be that? I wouldn't mind if you changed your mind, being a guest is just as honourable!" Angela slapped me lightly on my arm and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly! Everyone who means something to me will be standing on the alter with me on my wedding day!" I blushed and looked down towards my fidgeting hands.

I really had no idea what l had done in life to deserve a friend like Angela. She was so sweet and calm, she was sort of like me- liked to blend into the background rather than being noticed. When l first moved to Forks at 15years old, l had hang out with Angela and her group of friends. I never really interacted with any of them except for Angela anyway. We weren't close until l came back with a baby bump.

Everyone who walked past me would look at me in disgust as if they had always known l was destined to be a whore, l was even called a whore by Jessica and Lauren. I was seen as the disappointment of my family for being such a young mother, plus the father was nowhere to be seen. Charlie told me to ignore them, but sometimes, l really felt like a whore- even if l knew l wasn't. Edward made me feel that way.

I used to sneak off to the library; it was like my sanctuary there. I could get lost in Jane Austin's novels and pretend like none of this was happening. Angela worked there at the time and she talked to me, like she used too. She never once judged me or asked what the hell happened at Stanford. We became extremely close over the next few months, she even came to visit me at the hospital with Mase. She had been a real true friend, so even if l didn't like the spotlight, l would do anything for her. I was extremely honoured that she choose me to have such an important role in her wedding, l don't think l will be much help to her but l would try my very hardest. It meant so much to me that she also loved Masen.

"Are you alright Bella?" Angela asked, pulling me out of my lost thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind and lay back slightly. Her forehead creased with worry lines, l smiled towards her and nodded my head.

"yeh, just thinking about Life."

"Life's a bitch huh?" I chuckled at her statement, agreeing with her completely.

"I'm sorry Ben can't be here this first week, his parents really wanted him there you know?"

I sighed, of course they did. I knew l was keeping Angela away from her future in laws even if she denied it. Ben was a nice guy, definitely good enough for Angela. His parents were renewing their vow this weekend and of course their only son had to be there, his wife, not so much.

"Don't worry about it Ange, he'll be back next week right?" I asked, she nodded and took a sip of her water.

"You know Bella; l was thinking that we could drive down to Brooklyn Botanic Garden tomorrow? I know that Mase has a thing for beautiful landmarks and there's a skate park right around the corner!"

"That would be completely awesome Ange, though- I'm not sure Mase has his skateboard-"

"I have it!" We heard from above us, I chuckled and shook my head.

"You see that building over there Mase? That's West Park, they have a carnival this weekend and that's where the skate park is!" Ange pointed out visiting places as she drove us towards Brooklyn Botanic garden in her little blue Cleo. Masen had been bobbing his head up and down throughout the ride, looking out the window in awe. I was happy that he was enjoying himself!

"What's that Aunt Ange?" Masen pointed towards a bright building, sticking his head out of the window. I pulled him back into his seat and shook my head at him; he rolled his eyes and looked back out of the window.

"Oh, that's the theatre. They have this great showing of Bob the builder going on, l was actually-"Masen glared at her and she stopped talking, giggling under her breath.

"What am l, 3years old?" he asked rhetorically. He crossed his arms over his chest; l felt the corners of my lips tugging upwards. Sometimes, he acted like he was 3years old.

Angela parked her car and we got out and began walking towards the parking gates.

"Wow, mom look at the flowers!" Masen said enthusiastically, dragging me lightly towards the flower arrangement in front of the park. He scooped the camera out of my bag and took a couple of pictures, whilst he was preoccupied with that, l turned towards Angela and smiled gratefully.

"You really don't know how much this means to us Ange, thanks for suggesting this!" She smiled lightly at me and looked at the extremely happy little boy.

"You see over there? That's the Japanese garden, let's go look!" Masen ran ahead of us and we both laughed.

"Someone's done their research!" Angela joked, we began walked after Masen.

"This place is so beautiful, it's a shame we couldn't have our wedding pictures taken here."

"Why not?"

"It costs way more than the entire wedding!" Angela exclaimed, l laughed.

"Of course it does, aren't these the places that Brad Pitt and Angela Jolie get married at?" I asked half joking. Angela laughed and shook her head.

"I'm surprised you even know who those people were, with you being so anti television!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, smirking.

"What are you, 5? Your hanging out with your son way too much!"We both laughed and looked up, Masen's bronze hair disappearing down the small bridge.

"Come on, let's catch up before he does some disappearing act!"

Third Person

Masen looked behind him and sighed. His mom was like 27, yet she walked like she was 72years old. _Pick up the paste grandma! _He felt like shouting towards her, but didn't really want to disturb his peaceful surroundings. He looked around him and saw a young couple, walking through the Japanese garden, holding hands; a man sleeping the shadow of a tree. He himself was standing on top of the little wooden bridge. He looked down towards the water and gasped excitedly at the different things he saw. He saw different coloured fish swimming around, an eel and a starfish. He took a few pictures before running down the bridge. He wasn't that found of eels, they were a little dangerous.

Next thing he saw was 2 red lanterns lined up on the floor, with some sort of Japanese symbol on each of them. He bent down to get a closer picture of the symbols to show some of his classmates, maybe he could lie about stopping in Japan or something. That would sure impress the ladies.

Though, as quickly as he thought about it, it disappeared. His mother would have his head for even thinking that, lying to get a girl? What idiot would do that?

"I want that bridge painted white, and replace that red thing in the middle with a white basket!" The screechy voice yelled from behind Masen. He was quite scared to turn around, but imagine how the person being yelled out was feeling. Masen slowly turned around to see the 2nd most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her shoulder length ginger hair shone with the sunlight, matching her pale complexion; her icy blue eyes were narrowed, throwing dangerously evil glares towards tree to Masen's right, he couldn't see all of her face- but he imagined it to be just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her body was slim, kind of matching his mother's, though she wore what looked like extremely expensive clothing. She was wearing skinny jeans, he couldn't see her top as it was covered with a new-looking leather coat. She began walking towards te Rose garden.

Masen looked towards the place she had once been standing and gasped as he looked at the purple scarf lying on the floor. He walked towards it quickly, picking it up. His mother taught him that if he ever found something on the floor, he should give it back straight away. This thing looked expensive, she would probably miss it greatly. He also didn't want the person on that phone getting an even bigger earful from her bad mood.

Though, his mother also taught him not to run off alone. He looked behind him, spotting his mother and Aunt just a few steps from climbing the bridge. He should be back by the time they cross the bridge they won't even notice. He knew how untrue that was but ignored that thought. He looked behind him once more before running towards the direction the ginger beauty had walked off to.

Once on the rose garden, he spotted the lady in front of him, he began walking on the pathway, admiring the beautiful roses. He would take pictures on his walk back.

The lady had been in a conversation with a guy who was dressed in what looked like a designer black suit. He was dressed like one of those guys in men to black; he looked tense as the lady spoke to him. Masen stopped walking a little scared, this guy was sort of huge, like incredible hunk huge.

_Stop beings so stupid Masen! Your 8years old for crying out loud! _ The voice inside his head scolded him. Masen took a deep breath in and walked forwards. Before he could walk any closer, incredible hulk turned around; he couldn't tell whether the man was glaring at him or not.

"Can l help you little boy?" he took a step forwards, which caused the lady to swiftly turn around, glaring at Masen. Masen took a step back and contemplated running for his dear life.

"Urm…see, l err, l wanted to-" Masen stuttered, one because he was completely terrified of hulk over there and two, the ginger woman was even prettier up close. He's never spoke to an older woman like this!

"Tyler, deal with this will you? I don't have much time for interruptions today!" The lady spoke rudely towards the huge man, she glared at Masen once more before storming off ahead of them. Masen felt his eyes feel with tears because of the way she treated him. He shook his head, he wasn't a baby anymore. He shouldn't cry over silly things. The man in black kneeled down towards Masen.

"I'm sorry about Ms Tanya. She can be a little cold hearted at times." His gruff voice said. Masen looked up at the giant man to find him smiling at him sympathetically.

"Really? She's kind of scary," Masen croaked, finding his voice. Tyler laughed lightly and resumed his smile.

"Yeh, she is! But I've dealt with much worse! So what can l do for you?"

Masen remembered the scarf in his pocket. He took it out quickly and pushed it into Hulk's hand. E knew his name now, but he really preferred hulk. Hulk/Tyler looked down at the scared confused.

"It was the lady's. She dropped it and l just wanted to give it back to her." Masen felt like he had to explain himself, l bet hulk thought he was a stalker of something.

"Oh right. That was very nice of you, I'll make sure she-" he was interrupted by someone pulling him up.

"What the hell are you doing man? Do you want to get both of us killed?" A new hard voice grumbled harshly at Hulk. Masen looked up at the new dude and almost had a child heart attack. Was New York arks full of huge people? What kind of park was this? Masen backed up a little, trying to run off unnoticed but the other guy with the black hair glared at him, which froze Masen into place.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked rudely.

Hulk nudged him, warning to shut up. They both turned around, facing ahead of me.

"I want you to cancel her plans in Alaska….I don't care who the hell looses their jobs! Just do what l fucking said!" An angry man's voice spoke as he reached the two big guys. Masen guessed he was the one in the middle, as he had two guys plastered to each of his side.

"What's up boss?" Hulk asked one of the guys, Masen assuming he was the man on the phone. This dude had what were assumed bodyguards! Who the hell was this guy? Barack Obama? Masen side stepped to get a better look at who he thought was the president of the USA, which he thought was very brave.

What he saw was completely unexpected though.

Bronze hair.

Angry emerald eyes.

Pale like complexion.

This guy was the exact replica of the picture Masen had at home. He stood there, gasping- trying not to faint like a little girl whilst taking this man in.

The man turned towards Masen, glaring.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked. It took a couple of seconds before his face blanked. Masen wanted to move, to say something but was frozen in his place. He couldn't take his eyes of this guy, who looked exactly like his father.

"He just came to return Ms Denali's scarf, sir." Hulk answered quickly, took a step forwards to retrieve Masen, but boss guy held his hand out- stopping him silently.

"What's your name?" He asked Masen rudely.

Masen opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he whispered his name.

"MASEN!" H heard his mother calling him closely, he broke from his spell and turned around towards his mother's voice. She sounded worried, like she had been crying. Masen closed his eyes tightly. He never wanted to make his mother cry. He heard someone mutter a low curse. He was about to run towards his mother's voice when she stepped into the vision, panting. She sighed in relief as she saw her son standing there and began running towards him.

"Bella?" his mother froze into place and looked up and Boss man. Her eyes went wide, she looked frightened.

Masen new then, he had found his father.

So guys, l was thinking everytime l write Bella's POV, maybe include some Masen? It's a bella and edwrad story but Masen's a huige part of it all.

Tell me what you think!

Much love

xxxxxx-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight . **_

"_You're getting an abortion." Edward finalised, tossing the leaflet towards me. _

"_Where are we going Edward?" I asked him groggily. He ignored me completely, didn't even blink as he looked straight._

"_Edward? Where are we going?" _

_Edward started driving slowly as he pulled up at a parking lot. He swiftly got out of the car and walked over to my door before l could open it. He grabbed my wrist and began walking fast towards the building. I couldn't keep up with him and kept tripping over my own feet._

"_Edward, Edward slow down! You're hurting me!" his pace slowed down a little bit and l shook my head and looked up at the building._

_Phoenix Abortion centre._

_I yanked my hand out of his grip and stood still. _

"_Isabella, come on!" I moved my gaze from the sign and towards Edward. I looked at him in disbelief._

"_they have spaces, but only a few. We can start this thing and end it quickly." He reached out to grip my arm and l stepped back from him._

"_I'm not going in there!" I spoke strongly. I was shocked that my voice sounded almost normal._

"_Get a fucking grip and walk!"_

"_Don't patronize me Edward! I'm not going in there! And I'm not getting an abortion."_

"_You're not thinking straight. You're just stressed and l understand sweetie, l really do. But we have to do this now, okay?" he didn't look sincere at all, he looked a little calmer than before but the anger was still there. _

"_I know your upset about this Edward, but we can do this together." I reached for his arm and he flinched back in disgust._

"_I'm not doing any of this! You know what? Suit yourself!" he shook his head and angrily walked back to his car, yanking the door open and speeding out of the parking lot_.

I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't hear anything.

I was numb with shock, hurt and anger.

His eyes, were darker than I remembered as they pierced into me like they always did. He was reaching out towards my soul so he could pull me apart again. I wanted to close my eyes so bad, but l couldn't move any part of me. I couldn't see anything but him, l couldn't think of anything but the memory of how he had treated me the last time l had seen him.

He left me and never came back, leaving me a note and a stupid teddy bear.

He left me, all alone.

I had suffered so fucking much because of him, l had lost almost everything.

"_Bella sweetie, maybe we should take you to the doctors?" Jane sat on my bed, with an expression l couldn't read, an expression l didn't want to read. I sat on the floor, staring pointlessly at the teddy bear near the door. It had been sitting there since it arrived 3 weeks ago._

_3 weeks since l last saw Edward._

_3 weeks since Edward told me he would always be there for me, that he had no desire to leave me._

_3 weeks since he left me._

_I let out a soft whimper when the image of his bronze hair clouded my thoughts._

"_Your everything to me, Bella." I whispered to myself sadly, lying down onto the hard wooden floor. It was cold, but l hardly felt it. My body was numb from all the crying and limited movement. I felt the warm tears fall down my rosy cheeks, making my eyes swell even more than necessary. I didn't care though; l had no desire to leave my apartment._

"_Bella, come on sweetie! You can't behave like this! Its unhealthy," Jane's voice sounded far away, l could barely here her. I ignored her words- like l had been doing for the past days and allowed myself to cry._

_I felt Jane's cold hands on my shoulder, but l couldn't look at her. Her eyes were green too, the same shade as Edward. _

"_Just talk to me Bells, I'm worried about you!" _

_My eyes were tightly closed, trying stop the tears falling down my face. I didn't want Jane to see me like this, l didn't want anyone to see me like this. What if Edward came by? He would have had an-_

"_It's not just about you anymore Bella. You have a unborn baby that needs its mother…"_

I jumped slightly when l felt a cold hand on my lower arm.

"Don't touch me!" I whispered shakily, closing my eyes tightly, trying to remove the past from my thoughts.

"Mum?" The little voice said to me, sounding frightened and upset. I looked down towards Masen, my vision blurry.

"Please stop crying, please stop!" He wrapped his arms around me hiding his etar-strained face from the world. I looked down at him in shock and lifted my hand to my cheek, feeling the tears fall rapidly. I could feel the pain in my eyes and thenl realised how much l had cried in the past 5 minutes. I had been crying whilst my little boy had been frightened. I felt like such a horrible mother. I ran my hands through his hair and kneeled down to his level. I placed my hand on his wet cheek and smiled sadly.

"I'm okay, baby. I'm okay. " I cast a quick glance towards Edward and sighed, looking back down at Masen.

"I need you to run to Aunt Angela okay? She's waiting by the bridge." I could hear my voice shaking, trembling.

"But-"

"Just do it, sweetie. I'll be right there."

Masen looked at Edward once more before running towards the bridge. I stood up weakly and turned around, my back to Edward and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down before following Masen, l didn't want him to freak out again after seeing me like this. Hell, Angela was probably on her way over here now.

"Isabella…" Edward's voice never failed to get a reaction from me. Though, l wasn't feeling that excitement every time he said my name, l was feeling scared and alone. I raised my hand to my mouth, trying to quieten the sob. Like an electric pull, l felt him moving closer towards me.

"Don't, please just stop." I whispered, my voice sounding weak. I couldn't say his name, I would break down right in front of him and l didn't want that. I didn't want him to see how much he still affected me.

"Bella, please." He whispered towards me, sounding pained. How dare he sound pained after everything he had put me through, l had done nothing wrong to him. I turned around and slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't act like l did something to you, because l didn't! Why would you do this to me!" I felt myself whispering the last bit, feeling weaker as l looked at him from a closer view. His cheek was beating red, l stepped back, l looked at him one more time and ran towards the bridge.

Short aha?

I know. Its just l need to get onto Edward's pov now! Just wanted to see what you guys thiunk of this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

l looked at my watch, the second time in the past hour; my foot was tapping irritably as l waited patiently for my account Manager, Aro to make his way in. I was getting incredibly irritated because Aro did this all the time, how long does it take to get in a fucking elevator?

I picked up my phone, besides my marble desk.

"Ms Stanley, send Mike Newton up here."

I didn't bother asking her nicely, this was my office after all. Fuck that, this was my empire! I could speak to the help however the fuck l liked.

I looked around my office and smirked, l had everything that everybody wanted. I wasn't at the top of the hierarchy- I wasn't upper-class. I was _Edward Fucking Cullen_. I was much higher than any of those people they associated me with. I was one of the richest people in the world, my fortune rounding up to 56billion dollars.

My office was situated on the 60th floor in this company, my furniture imported from Italy. The Plush Tai Ping carpeting complimented the woollen striped wall covering, from the great country of Belgium. My long desk was 100%marble with framed with stainless steel that matched my coffee table. When l had this office decorated, l was following the magazine article they showed me but l made a small change. Instead of having vertically lighted vitrines displaying precious ornaments, l opted to having a wide window covering the entire back of the desk. I occasionally like to turn around in my chair and watch what was happening in the world, l was far too busy to pay attention to things like news. Towards the door, l had a sitting area with lush black, leather sofas were l could sit and talk to my clients in comfort.

This office was impersonal and cold. It reflected my personality perfectly.

I had 2 pictures on my desk, one of my family and 1 of Isabella. Nobody asked questions after the first few months.

I picked up the leather brown picture frame of my beautiful Isabella and stroked her face like it was the real thing. God, l dreamt about the day l would see her again and she would run into my arms, professing how much she loved me.

But, even l wasn't that foolish. I knew what l had done and l knew that Isabella would never forgive me. I sighed and shook my head, putting her picture back on my desk. She was so beautiful, but never realised it. I missed everything about her. The way she used to blush every time you complimented her; her bell-like laugh when she watched that stupid show '2 and a half men'; how engrossed she would get whenever she started talking about her classics, her eyes would light up and she would ramble on and on. But l didn't mind it, l loved listening to her.

When l left her, l had missed her so much. I wanted to go back to her, pick her up and beg her to listen to me. I wanted to tell her how much l loved her, but l couldn't because l knew Bella was stubborn. I used to sit in my Dorm, watching the entire box set of two and a half men, because it was the only thing of hers that l had that made her happy.

When Bella told me she was pregnant, my entire life's plan was flashing in and out of my head. I've seen how relationships like this worked out, and l didn't want that for us. Bella could do so much more than be a mother. She could have been the greatest author known to man- l read her material, she was seriously talented. I knew that one day l would take over Cullen pharmaceutical industries, l couldn't do that with a baby- it would take me longer than l planned to get my life were l wanted it.

I knew l sounded selfish, but that's what l was. I loved Bella and didn't want her to regret anything in life, and l sure as hell didn't want her to blame me for pushing her life towards a downfall with this pregnancy.

I never liked children, l never wanted children.

I knew Bella wouldn't get rid of the baby, because she was kind like that. I knew she would keep it no matter what l said but l tried anyway. When she refused to go into that abortion clinic, l snapped.

I left her.

If something had happened to her, l would never forgive myself. I still hadn't forgiven myself for all the hurt l had caused her, l had no idea how she was doing- if she was even alive. My heart ached at the thought of her not being in this world anymore.

I knew what l had done was unforgivable, and l avoided her- leaving Stanford earlier than expected. I didn't want to see her face because l knew l would crumble. I had an empire to run and as much as l loved Bella, that would always come first.

Thinking about it now, l would have given Bella the world if she asked me to. I would have given up everything to have her standing with me today.

I could have tracked her and found her, but l didn't. The least l could have done for her was to leave her living her life in peace. I had seen how she struggled through the first few months without me as l hired an investigator and l wallowed in self pit for longer than l could remember. I couldn't keep seeing her tear strained face, weak body limping around campus. So, l stopped the investigator and l left.

She would always be the love of my life, without her- l became colder than l ever was. I had always been known as the heartless Cullen, and Bella changed me. When she left- l had no room to please anybody, but my family.

They knew nothing about Bella, and Bella knew nothing about them. I was private and they knew that, so they never asked. Alice bothered me more than usual when l got back to New York but l ignored her, they all tried to get me out of whatever l was in, but l didn't want to get out. I wanted people to hate me, l wanted to suffer for hurting her.

On my 23th Birthday, 1year and a half without Bella- I inherited Cullen pharmaceutical industries. It was a world-wide company that had created thousands of drugs that had changed people's lives, but l made it even bigger. Unlike my father- who had my mother to go home to, l had no-one so l became this workaholic who spent the majority of his time in his office. I even went as far as having a penthouse built in this exact office. With all my excess work, the company received its value to be over a billion dollars.

Whoopee, for me.

I could have done so much for Bella and me. Hell, l could but half of the world for her if she wanted it.

Instead, l had all this money and nothing to do with it. I had go diggers around me trying to get a snip of my money, but none of them would ever touch a dime. Well, not the money anyway. Other things however, were a different story.

What? I'm a guy and l have needs. What self-respecting millionaires do you know that aren't playboys? Even that old guy with all the young blondes gets some action.

My phone buzzed, l pressed the speaker button and Jessica's annoying, peppy voice rang out through the office. She was such a pest and l should have fired her a long time ago but she was actually good at her job. Her advances towards me were incredibly inappropriate and she was hot, but l didn't sleep with the office workers. She was a little too fake for me anyway, the amount of money l was paying her probably went straight towards her plastic boobs.

"Mr Newton has arrived, sir."

"Send him in." I switched the speaker off and lay back in my black, leather chair. Mike Newton was one the account managers on the 40th floor. He was second from Aro, and was a bit off a tool but like Jessica- he knew what he was doing. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"How can l help you, sir?" He asked nervously, holding the door handle tightly. I smirked at him and waved him over. I watched as he let go of the door and walked towards one of the 3 chairs surrounding my desk, he took a seat and looked up at me like a lost puppy.

"I want you to fire Aro, Mr Newton. Today preferably." My voice was cold, as usual and Mike looked scared…as usual. His body as stiff, and he looked like he wanted to argue but her knew better than that.

"But, he was a wife and-"

"I wouldn't care if he had a dying mother Newton, he's out or you are. Got it?" I asked him, knowing he had probably pissed his pants by now. I wanted to roll my eyes at his patheticness. He nodded quickly, looking anywhere but me. _Idiot._

"Now, get out of my office." I demanded calmly, he all but ran out of the room. I chuckled and shook my head.

My blackberry began to ring besides me, l looked at the caller I.D and contemplated not answering it.

No, that wouldn't be wise. She would probably turn up at my office and cause l riot like last time. I didn't want the embarrassment of having her escorted out of her, _again_.

"_Edward, where on earth are you?" _She screeched down the phone. Her voice was just as annoying as Jessica's, maybe even worse. She sounded like a screeching, dying cat.

"I'll be there." I answered, calmly and plainly.

"_You need to be here now! I have a shoot at 4 and its already 1! Hurry the fuck-" _ I hang up on the bitch and grabbed my suit coat from the back of my chair, making my way out of the office.

"Hold my calls for the rest of the day- if it's an emergency forward it to my blackberry, and if Aro turns up tell the guards." I told Jessica and l walked past her, and towards my private elevator. She looked baffled as she wrote all that information down. Instead of making my way towards the main entrance, l took towards the private car parking area.

Alec brought around the 2011, white Range rover. I got in, followed by my two body guards. It sounded ridiculous but it isn't so safe outside when you carry a lot of money in your wallet.

The drive to Brooklyn Botanic gardens was a short one, but l wished it was longer. The days l had to see Tanya were always the longest.

Myself, Felix and Tyler got out of the car. We made our way towards the Rose garden, to meet the devil in Prada. My blackberry began to ring, l picked it up and briefly walked away from the boys.

Maria was really starting to piss me off with this Alaska case. All l had asked her to do, was to go over there and see if the company there needed to be expanded. Because of her recklessness, it had gone downhill and she blamed her workers. I didn't care who lost their jobs- just as long as my company was flourishing. I planned on firing Maria when she got back, useless bitch.

I turned around and walked over to the boys, my mood not being so great.

Then, l saw the young boy standing a few feet from me.

Bronze hair.

Green eyes.

No, it couldn't be.

Tyler was billions of kids with bronze hair and green eyes in this world.

It made me angry though, that he dared to stand there looking at me like that.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked Felix and Tyler.

"He just came to return Ms Denali's scarf, sir." Tyler answered quickly, took a step forward to retrieve the little boy, but l held my hand up, stopping him from moving. I don't know why, but he was fascinating. He looked _exactly _like me, you had to be an idiot not to see that.

"MASEN!"

My eyes left the boy and flickered towards the voice. The bell-like soft, honey dripping voice called out frantically. It couldn't be her. I shook my head, l was being stupid. I had thought about her too much today and now l was hearing her voice? Was l finally losing it?

But the, she walked into the clearing.

She was even more beautiful than l remembered. Her hair was a little longer than l remembered and she had gained a few pounds- bringing out the curves in her. She looked up at me and l just knew it was her.

Her big, brown eyes, l missed them so much. I missed her so much. I wanted to walk towards her, lift her up and spin her around until my arms wouldn't move anymore. I wanted to apologize for everything l had done and beg her to take me back, l wanted to do so many things but l was frozen into my place when l saw the warm tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. I knew these weren't tears of happiness.

My Bella was hurting and it was because of me. It was deadly silent; all l could see was Bella. She needed to calm down before she overwhelmed her body and fainted. I remember what she was like, and that's not what l wanted to see the first time l saw her in almost 9years. I took a step towards her, but a running body interrupted me. I glared at the little boy trying to snap my Bella out of her nightmare.

I was her nightmare, my heart was bleeding at the scene and knowing l caused her this much pain. I heard myself whisper her name painfully. I dismissed The two idiots and watched the scene in front of me.

My eyes went towards the little boy and l didn't know what to think.

My son was standing in front of me.

I had a son.

And the really sad thing about this was that

_I hated him._

I found myself glaring at him all over again. He was a child but he did this to us. If he wasn't born, Bella may have come back to me. Bella and l would have been so happy together if this pregnancy thing never happened, we could have had kids later on in life if that's what she wanted,

But this one, this was the one mistake that ruined my life.

Bella was my life, and he took her away from me.

I had been so engrossed my thoughts, when l looked up he was gone.

Bella began to stand up from her crouching position and turned her back to me, preparing to walk away from me.

"Isabella…." I whispered sadly.

""Don't, please just stop." She whispered, her voice sounding weak. She was broken. I had broken her, l took a step towards her, wanting to reach out to her.

"Bella, please-" My voice was sounding pained. She turned around and slapped me across my cheek. I didn't feel it though. She hated me.

Don't act like l did something to you, because l didn't! Why would you do this to me!" I felt like jumping off a bridge right now. She turned around and ran before l could tell her how much l loved her. I watched her walk out of my life again.

After seeing Bella, l demanded we went back to the office. Tanya would have to fucking wait.

I sat on my chair, tapping on my table.

I picked up my phone and clicked the number 3.

"Michael Stevens, what can l do for you?" His cool voice answered. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my chair.

"Michael, l want to file for parental rights as soon as possible."

I knew it was virtually impossible for me to win this, but l was going to try.

I could see Bella more often.

And on top of that, l get to do what that little boy did to me.

I was going to take Bella away from him.

Then l was going to ship him to boarding school.

I was going to make him feel what l felt all those years.

Bella would always be mine, and mine only.

Anyone who tried to take her away from me would feel their pain.

Masen, l was coming after you.

Not what you expected huh?

Don't worry ahah! I know Edward's done so much shit but l have a plan for him

And l know how this parental thing works soo l know what am doing with this parental rights.

Wooooo.

Loves

xxxx


End file.
